Questions
by xXMegaKristenXx
Summary: Ciel gets bored and begins asking Sebastian questions. Fluffiness. Just read it.


It started off like any other day at the Phantomhive estate, but it soon took a turn for the worse when a certain child got too bored. I had been running late due to the cook's incompetence. I mean honestly, if you are going to cook something with a flamethrower, the least you could do is make sure no one else is in the room. I don't think Finny will ever go near the kitchen again after that. Not to mention he thoroughly burned the snack I had prepared for the young master, so I had to start over again. As you all know, I am one hell of a butler, but unfortunately I can't make things cook any faster than a human can.

I had finally finished yet another snack that day, and as hard as I tried, I was still behind schedule by 3 minutes. I rushed to the master's study where I expected to see him working diligently. Although when I arrived, I found him sitting at his desk with his paperwork pushed to either side staring intently at the clock. "You're late." he stated as his gaze turned to my direction. "My deepest apologies, master." was my reply.

I began as I always do by pouring the tea, and I couldn't help but notice a pair of icy blue eyes burning holes in my back. I placed the tea and snack in front of him and waited. I had to stifle a laugh when I noticed how small he looked in the large, plush chair. After all, he is but a child. The sound of said child's voice tore me away from my thoughts. "What are you so happy about, Sebastian?" he asked. "Nothing young master, I was just noticing how small you look in that chair." I could not help the smirk that crossed my face, but if he could see himself, I'm sure he wouldn't be able to help it either. As soon as the words left my mouth, he dropped his fork, balled his hands into fists, and burned red from embarrassment. He really is quite adorable at times. I attempted to leave, but I was interrupted by his voice, "Wait, Sebastian. I actually wanted to have a chat, if it isn't too much of a bother." This is where I made my mistake. I should've just said I had things to attend to. Of course he could have just ordered me to stay if I did that but it would've been worth a shot. Now I found myself in a awkward situation that I should've seen coming.

I sat across from him at the desk in his study, and he was glaring at me. We sat in silence and I was rather confused by his actions. I would never show it on my face, but not being able to read his emotions can be quite frustrating. The silence was finally broken by his voice, "Sebastian, the contract has been in place for almost three years and I still feel that I do not know much about you at all. I have asked you to stay here so that I can ask the questions that have been on my mind. You cannot lie to me, you know that, and no beating around the bush like you usually do. Okay?" I sat there for a moment stunned. I thought he may have been plotting something when he dismissed me earlier than usual the past few days, but I never would have guessed something like this. He just wanted to ask some questions? Well, what harm could it do, right? WRONG!

"Of course young master, ask me what you would like to know, and I will answer to the best of my ability." Great now I'm encouraging him to look into my past and learn all of my secrets. Maybe he won't ask personal questions. "Fine. First question. What do you think about when you see me?" You've got to be kidding me, so much for not asking personal questions. Well, he said I had to be truthful, but he never said I had to tell the whole truth. Right? "Well, I've never really put much thought to the matter." Maybe he won't notice that lie. "Sebastian! What did I say about lying?" How did he know I lied just now? I didn't even change my facial expression. Humans can be puzzling at times, especially this one. "Well, how about a truthful answer?" he asked irritated.

"Honestly, I think about how you are too young for the burden that you have been cursed with, how adorable you look, and what a wonderful meal you will make." That was mostly true, so he should shut up for a bit. I glanced over to see what his reaction would be, but he would not make eye contact. I noticed his cheeks were tinted red. It must have been because I called him adorable. This just proves my point. "A meal huh? Well then I suppose it's time for question two. Do demons feel human emotions, or is it simply impossible?" What a peculiar question. Young master can truly be unpredictable. "Yes, demons can feel human emotions, but if we do, we are considered weak, so we try not to show it. In fact, it is entirely possible for demons to feel human emotions, but it takes a lot for it to happen, so most don't." That question was considerably easier to answer, maybe the next will be just as easy.

"I see, that's very interesting." he said thoughtfully. "Master, if you don't mind, I must now make dinner preparations." and with that I left the study.

I could not concentrate on my work and nearly cut myself chopping vegetables multiple times. It puzzled me as to why the young master would ask such strange questions. Just what was he trying to find out. I broke away from my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice. "Why did you leave, I wasn't done asking questions." Great, it was him. Why was he down here anyway? The only time he ever comes to the kitchen is to steal the food I work so hard to prepare. Besides, doesn't he have better things to do? I do suppose he wouldn't though considering work had been slow and he didn't really play much. I think he should play more, after all he's still a kid.

"I am truly sorry young master, but I don't think I'll be much company while I'm working." I stated, trying to get him to leave so I could finish. "Well I can watch, can't I? Or am I not allowed to lounge around my own estate now?" he demanded with a scowl. What's his problem all of a sudden? Oh well, I don't have time for games, I have to get dinner ready. I had begun chopping the carrots for the soup I was working on when he asked me "Have _you_ ever felt human emotions, Sebastian? Remember, no lying."

I was surprised at this sudden question and I cut through a large part of my thumb. It hurt for about a minute before it healed itself and I went back to slicing veggies. I watched as my young master marveled at the flesh closing up and the blood flow stopping. "Whoa," he said, just like a child would. He hated when people called him a child, but he never realizes how childish he truly acts sometimes. On the other hand, he is also much more mature than most men I have met. This was probably due in large part to his past. Losing your home, dreams, your childhood, your parents that always promised to be there, only to be replaced with a demon that's hungry for your soul. This would shake up even the strongest adults I have known, but this child has sworn revenge and he plans to get it. Strong, that's what he is, and I am proud to call such a person my meal. But, somewhere, deep down, I have been doubting my abilities as a demon. Not so much in strength, but in something quite foreign to me. It is said that demons that feel human emotion are weak. Am I losing my demonic touch? Perhaps I am.

"It was just a yes or no question, does it really require that much thought? Your kind are strange, Sebastian." he said with a small laugh. "Sooooooo, yes or no." I cannot lie to my master, and I'm worried about what his reaction may be if I tell him the truth. "Yes, young mater, I do believe I have felt human emotions before." I said with a sigh. I knew exactly what was coming next, and it hit me like a blow to the stomach. "So you're a weak demon then?" Why did he have to say that? I knew it was true before I answered the question, but it hurts more when he says it. He almost sounded disgusted. Why do I even care how he said it? I am by no means weaker than humans, so why do I feel this way?

"Young Master, dinner is ready. Please go seat yourself at the table, and I will be out with your food shortly." Dinner went by slowly, and so did the rest of the day for that matter. I had a lot to think about, so time went by quickly. Before I knew it I was running the water for my master's bath. I wonder if I am really becoming weak. I don't know for sure what this feeling is. But to feel this kind of bond toward a human is wrong by all demon standards. I care about the young master, and to regret a contract is also a first for me. I do, of course want his soul, but I'm not sure that I'm ready for him to die.

The warm water trickles down his shoulders as I wash him before bed. It slides down his skin and I can't help thinking: This is the skin of a boy that I care about, but I will ultimately have to destroy. "Sebastian, is something on your mind?" he asks turning his face towards me. "It is nothing important I can assure you." I said with a chuckle. I suppose I may have also been trying to reassure myself. "Well, in that case I have another question for you. What human emotions do you think you have felt?" he inquired. He gave a triumphant look when he saw my smile falter. I truly didn't want to answer, but if I didn't, I knew it would only become an order. My response was as follows: "That was a good question, master. In fact, I'm not entirely sure I know exactly. For you see, any human emotions I have felt recently are completely foreign to me. I can't say for sure, but I think I may have felt regret, sadness, compassion, and perhaps..." I drifted off, and when he realized that he quickly asked, "Perhaps what?" I didn't answer, instead I lifted him out of the tub, dried him off, and brought him to his room.

"Sebastian, in the bathroom, you were listing the emotions you have felt. You said 'regret, sadness, compassion, and perhaps...' What is perhaps, Sebastian?" he looked at me with eyes that were almost pleading for an answer. He sat in his nightclothes on the edge of the bed, patiently awaiting my response. "Oh , nothing, young master, just forget about it." He shifted his position so he could look me directly in the eye. Icy blue and burning red locked in what seemed like an eternal staredown. He broke the eye contact by looking down. He was obviously thinking about something. I expected him to order me to tell him the truth, but I was surprised when he replied, not with an order, but by saying "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to. I have already learned quite a lot about you, and that was the point of the game in the first place. I know that feeling these emotions makes you feel weak, and I'm sorry if I upset you at all today." He glanced up at me, and quickly looked away. I knew how hard it was for him to ever apologize for anything, he must think quite highly of me if he was willing to swallow his pride long enough to say that.

"Please don't hate me." he said quietly. This was certainly odd behavior coming from him. I stepped over to the edge of the bed and sat down beside him. He refused to make eye contact. He was obviously upset. I took my hand and placed it on his chin, drawing his face up to mine. "And why would I hate you, young master?" I asked curiously. He looked me in the eye, and tried to look away, but I held his chin firmly. "Because, Sebastian, I was out of line to day. It was really none of my business in the first place, and I don't want you to be upset about having told me these things." For the millionth time that day, I was shocked, to the point where I was simply speechless for a moment. "Love." I blurted out. Did I just say that? Oh crap, I did. "What?" he looked up, confused by my words. I sighed, "That was the perhaps."

We sat on the edge of his bed staring into each other's eyes for an eternity. He broke the beautiful silence with "And what do you feel love for, Sebastian?" I smirked and replied "I believe I feel love for my nosy master." He smiled, a genuine smile, one of happiness. I leaned down and placed my lips upon his gently. It was a kiss unlike any I had ever experienced in my lifetime. It was sweet, and full of meaning for me. I pulled away to let him breathe, and I felt small, frail arms wrap around me. I pulled him onto my lap, and he hugged me tighter. "I love you too, Sebastian. Don't ever leave me." He drifted to sleep, and I tucked him into bed. All the time I wondered why I had never tried to love before. It was a beautiful emotion, much more meaningful than lust. I placed a kiss on his forehead, and left the room. "Goodnight, my nosy master."


End file.
